As is well known, there are number of reasons for maintaining strict security for a gaming machine. Players and thieves attempt to cheat gaming machines in a variety of ways to obtain fraudulent payouts or otherwise directly steal monies from these machines. Thieves attempt to alter the play of the machine, access coin or bill storage devices in the machine, and pass counterfeit bills and coins, among other things. In some instances, even gaming employees attempt to steal from a gaming machine, such as by taking monies from the machine during a coin or bill drop exchange. Gaming employees may also tamper with the internal mechanisms of the gaming machine.
Laws also generally require that a player of a gaming machine be at least 21 years old. In some instances, a player of a lesser age plays a machine and is awarded a large jackpot. To avoid not being able to collect on the jackpot, the underage player may attempt to trade places with another player of sufficient age before casino personnel arrive to verify and pay the jackpot.
Casinos employ a wide variety of security measures with respect to gaming machines. Commonly, casinos mount cameras to the ceiling of the casino. These cameras are directed at banks of gaming machines and are used to monitor those machines. Casinos may also employ roving personnel to watch players and gaming machines.
The security measures employed by casinos today have significant limitations in their effectiveness and usefulness. A method and apparatus for providing improved gaming machine security and which improves overall functionality is desired.